


Breathe You In, Can't Get Enough (Keep It In, Oh, I Need A Rush)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [80]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cloaca, Cloacalingus, Face-Sitting, Interspecies Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, Perry comes like twice, Trans Male Character, Trust Kink, just a little bit of size kink, possessiveness kink, then there's some dick-riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "I mean, you're mynemesis. We're not supposedto, you know.Date. Not that I know what a guy likeyousees in someone likemeanyway. You're just... sogood, you know?"You snort, leaning into his hand. And he's evil. Doesn't stopyou.





	Breathe You In, Can't Get Enough (Keep It In, Oh, I Need A Rush)

**Author's Note:**

> Re: body dysphoria tag, there's a passing reference to Perry's physical dysphoria and parts he lacks, in internal monologue only.

"Do you ever think about how _strange_ this all is?" he asks, out of nowhere.

He's lying lengthways on the couch, the perfect perch for you to watch your stories from, shoulders against the backrest and tail dangling off the side. It's easy to forget he's your nemesis when you're this comfortable around him.

The fingers he's buried in your fur massage your aching muscles, forcing a groan out of your throat. _Fuck_ his hands feel good. "I mean, you're my _nemesis_. We're not sup_posed_ to, you know. _Date_. Not that I know what a guy like _you_ sees in someone like _me_ anyway. You're just... so _good_, you know?"

You snort, leaning into his hand. And he's evil. Doesn't stop _you_.

"Don't give me that, Perry the Platypus, you know what I meant. You're so strong! And handsome! And really, _really_, attractive. And you want to date _me_? I mean, not that I'm not _grate_ful, but it makes no sense."

_He_ makes no sense. This brilliant man who makes so many amazing inators, who gives your life purpose, who - you crawl along his long body to twist your paw into his hair - makes such good noises when you kiss him. And who, yes, pours his effort into misguided-at-best inators. How could he be anything less than wonderful? You've heard it all before, that he's worthless, that he doesn't _deserve_ happiness somehow, all those things that are patently untrue.

The only truth that matters is that he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with.

At least he shuts up when you're kissing him, aside from those tiny whimpers you adore. Quiet enough that he _has_ to listen when you tell him, the only way you can, how much he means to you. A paw in his hair and a palm on his jaw and your mouth on his and he's melting under you.

When you finally let him up for air, he's dazed, panting and unfocused and _yours_.

"You... you're serious?" he mumbles into your bill, as if, despite you making it _abundantly_ clear how much you want him, he still can't get it through his thick skull. Do you need to spell it out for him?

From the look on his face, yes, yes you do.

Pulling his head back, you lick your way up his neck, loving the way he moans. _Yours_. Then, to make your point, you sink your teeth in.

Those large hands of his come up around you, fingers pulling through your fur. "You're always so ag_gres_sive, Perry the Platypus," he mumbles while you're sucking your mark onto his pale skin, and it's all you can do not to snarl because _of course_ he's still _talking_. "What's up with that?"

If he doesn't like it, he knows the signal. Until then, you'll give him a _reason_ for his high collars, something he'll _remember_. A dark bruise on his collarbone, staking your claim for everyone who needs to know.

And there's only one person who needs to know: _him_. Your nemesis, with his strange actions and his insecurities and his deep abiding passion. Your _mate_, bright eyes and soft lips and heart beating in time with your own. _Yours_, spelled out in the marks you make on his skin.

This time, _he_ initiates the kiss. Pulling your mouth to his, he shows you what he can do with his smart _tongue_ while his hands find yours, squeeze, and leave to roam through your fur. Up to your head they go, and down to the tip of your tail, and it's your turn to gasp into him, nerves already alight with desire. Oh, the things you want to do with this man.

"You like that?" Setting his hands behind your knees, he rests his forehead against yours, breath hot on your bill. "How about I..." Trailing off, he looks briefly to where you're already dripping precum, unspoken words hanging in the air. An offer, a request, an out if you wanted it.

At your nod, he lifts you in his hands.

The first touch of his lips to your cloaca _burns_ as you tremble above him, knees weak, knowing he wants you like this. Knowing you trust him with such an intimate, vulnerable, side of you. He kisses your entrance until it's all you can do to cling, fingers twisted in his hair, until his lips part to allow his tongue through.

Thick and wet and probing, his tongue traces a path around your rim, pulling a whine from your throat. More, you need more.

He holds you as he enters you with it, a hand on your waist and the other touching everywhere he can reach. Touching the whole of you, bill to tail and back again, your face, your chest, your paws, your legs. And he moans, the sound of it sinking into your skin, thrumming through your veins. Oh, how he _moans_.

Dragging his fingers roughly down your spine, he takes you, _fucks_ you, tongue curling so deep to find your every sensitive spot. Every part of you is laid bare for him to see, to touch, to taste, to do with as he will, and you give it all freely.

Here and now, in this space, in this body, with this man, the world falls away and you _soar_.

Breathless, weightless, you let him guide you through, your world narrowing down to him and him alone. You're flying above yourself, and you're anchored in his touch, and you're his. Always his.

Tears prick at your eyes and you let them fall, a cry tearing from your throat. Oh, _Heinz_, you're so close. Cloaca pulsing around his tongue, you twist your fingers tighter into his hair, begging soundlessly for him to catch you. Trusting him to.

And he does, steady hands trapping you in place while he fills you with his tongue, and you writhe for him, moan for him, _come_ for him.

What can you do but give your whole self to him, this man, _Heinz_. Every part of you cries out his name, stretched around his tongue and clutched in his hands, as you mark his face with your cum, sobbing with relief as the receding pressure takes the last of your tension with it.

Lifting you off, he tucks you into his side, one arm curled around your back. The other guides your bill up to look him in the eye and he grins, mouth glistening with cum. "How was that, Perry the Platypus? Good, huh?"

You let out an exhausted chirr, muscles aching, too weak even to flip him off. Does he really need to ask? Wet tracks line your cheeks and between your legs - marks that _he_ put there because he knows, more than anyone else, how to take you apart - and the answer should be obvious: of course it's _good_. You wouldn't be here, in his arms, letting him put you back together, if it wasn't.

"I should _hope_ so, because wow, are you _attractive_ when you growl like that." Taking his hand from your chin, he shifts under you, with the telltale sound of his zip. "I need, ah, some time with my Little Heinz, so if you could just _growl_ for me, that sound you make, that's the one-"

A growl escapes your throat, unbidden, as you stretch your paw across to his arm to stop him. You want to be part of this.

He frowns, and if you could move you'd kiss it off him. "Are you _sure_, Perry the Platypus? You _just_ came and I know you get _weak_ afterwards, not that that's a bad thing, it's a good look for you- Who am I kidding, _everything's_ a good look for _you_, Mister _Handsomest Platypus in the O.W.C.A._ The point is. Are you sure you can _hand_le it?"

Of course you can. You're _Perry the Platypus_, you can handle anything.

"You don't _have_ to, not on my account, I'm used to finishing myself off- I mean, yes, I've _thought_ about it, why wouldn't I, you really are incredibly _hand_some- but I thought we were taking this _slow_."

Which you'd agreed to because you trusted his experience. After all, he's mated before, he knows what it's like. He's _shown_ you what it's like.

Now that you _know_, you want more. The thought's been in the back of your mind for a while: hold him down, slide onto his cock like it's _nothing_, take everything he's willing to give. What's one more wet track through your fur?

Closing your eyes, you concentrate on shifting your tail, draping it over the hand he's curled around his firm human cock.

He gives you that put-upon sigh he picked up from you, and you know you've won. "_Fine_, fine, Perry the Bossypus, we'll try it your way," he concedes. "Just this once. Can you move?"

Does it _look_ like you can move?

"Of course not. My mistake." Holding you to his chest, he swings his legs off the couch and sits up, arranging you in his lap, next to his so-called "Little Heinz". It's not particularly _small_, as thick around as your wrist, but he'd know more about this part too. "You know, if this goes wrong, it's _your_ fault. Not mine. You can't blame me for it, I'm blameless in this situation. Completely without blame."

Rolling your eyes, you pull his cock to your belly. Precum coats your paw as you stroke him, and you can't help but pretend it's a cock of your own, hot and heavy between your legs, twitching in your paw.

In a way it _is_ yours, as much as the rest of him is, this man you call your nemesis, but not in the way you yearn for some days. Not your own flesh and blood. So you close your eyes and imagine. If you can just trick your mind into believing, just for a moment, it soothes the wrongness lurking in the back of your mind.

He doesn't _get it_, not really, but he lets you do this, with a fond smile and only minimal complaining. "I don't mean to _rush_ you, but my _stamina_ isn't exactly the best, you know." Like that. This is _Heinz_, after all. Complaining is what he _does_. "So if you _want_ to _go all the way_, as the kids say, you should probably _slow down_. Did you bring _lube_, by the way, or are you going to take your chances? I'd advise against doing it _dry_, by the way. It tends to _chafe_ after a while."

Between his spit and his cum and _your_ cum, _dryness_ shouldn't be an issue. Especially once he comes inside you. Your cloaca throbs between your legs at the thought and you groan softly, holding up two fingers for him to see. The second option. Definitely the second option.

"Suit yourself," he mutters, scritching between your shoulders. "Can you stand? Never mind, I'll do it. Just put your paws on my chest, like _that_, yes, and lift your leg-"

Every motion has your muscles crying out in protest, but you obey. What else can you do when he's talking like _that_?

His hand curls under your raised knee and lifts, placing you at his tip, thick and hot and throbbing against your sensitive cloaca. That's supposed to fit inside you? Who are you kidding, of course it will, it can't be _that_ much wider than his fingers. "You know the signal, right, Perry the Platypus? In case you need to _stop_?"

Tapping his knee twice with your tail, you nod. Of course you do. Whether or not you'll _need_ it is another thing entirely.

"Okay, good. That's good." He takes a deep breath, licking his lips - licking the last of _your cum_ off his lips - and exhales. "And you're sure about this, aren't you." It's not a question. Why would it be, you both know the answer already. "Ready?"

As you'll ever be.

At your nod, he smiles, bringing his hand around to scritch under your chin. Tension drains from your muscles at his touch, sliding away like his _cock_ as he pulls you along the side, smearing his precum through your fur.

It's all so _him_ that you can't help but smile, face pressed to his chest.

He scowls, shoving just hard enough at your shoulders that you can feel it. "Don't _laugh_, Perry the Platypus, I haven't done this in a while. I just have to-" Lifting your hips again, he wraps a hand around his cock and lines you back up. "Okay. Attempt number _two_."

Holding you in place, he pushes his thick human cock - so much wider than his fingers or tongue - in, splitting you open around him. You knew he'd stretch you to your limits but _fuck_.

"You're so _tight_, you know that?" Does he _ever_ shut up? "It's probably because you're so _small_, it makes _sense_\- Not that I'm com_plain_ing, you're _perfect_, I just- Are you doing alright there? Do you need a break?" He tilts your chin up, meeting your eyes. "Okay, pausing here, unless you want to end this now. I won't _mind_, don't you worry your furry little _tail_ about _that_."

A growl escapes your throat as you clutch at his shirt. As if you'd stop _now_, when you've only just got his cock into you. Who does he think you are? He's solid under you, something you can hold onto, and it's all you can do to breathe. But you'll do it. You just need to remind your lungs what _air_ is and you'll be _fine_.

More than fine, once your body gets the memo and relaxes.

Exhaling out the last of this stress you've been carrying, you clench around his cock instead, just to hear his gasp. Just to feel him tug at your fur, pushing his cock that little bit deeper.

He presses his face to your hat, breathless and trembling. "Do that again, Perry the Platypus. You're so good, that's you, so _good_, and I don't just mean you're a Good Guy- I mean, you're that too, you're a _hero_. You're- you're _my_ hero. And you make me feel like I'm _worth_ something, as a nemesis. And as a _boyfriend_, of course, when you do- _that_, mein gott you need to keep doing that."

Whatever you're doing, in the haze of stimulation and instinct, you couldn't stop even if you wanted to. You don't. Not if it makes him sound like _this_, voice rough and deep.

"You _like_ this, too, don't you? Yeah, you do." Curling his hands around your waist, he digs his fingers in, dragging you to his hilt. "It's hard to tell sometimes, you're so _quiet_\- I never know what you're thinking, by the way- I mean it's a good look for you, your _silence_, and-" He hisses through his teeth, sliding you up and down his cock in a slow rhythm. "-and you're a_dor_able, I adore you, you know that, right? Because I do."

You chirr softly in agreement, pressing your forehead to his chest to hide the smile on your bill, cloaca burning around him. Trust him to get _sappy_ while you fuck.

Oh, how you love him for it. This man, who has so much love of his own to give, who takes everything you have to offer and returns it tenfold, _this man_ is the bright shining sun in your life. Full of ideas and passion and brilliance, whispered words and trembling fingers, _yours_.

And he groans, oh, how he _groans_, head thrown back to let his voice out, fumbled words to go with his erratic thrusts. "I'm... I'm so close, Perry the Platypus, I know it's your first time-"

You cut him off with a growl, shaking your head. Sex, you've learned, can be a lot of things. Intimacy. Trust. Learning how his body moves when you touch him. You used to think it had to be his cock in your cloaca, but you know now. Everything he's shown you over these past few months, _done_ to you with his hands and mouth and tongue, that's sex too. 

"Oh, fine, your first time doing _this_," he concedes. Curling his shaking hand around your head, he guides your eyes to his, bright and blue. "So, I don't want to finish inside you without _asking_, that's just _rude_-"

The answer's yes, _please_, you need the warmth of him in your cloaca and dripping onto your fur. Marked with his cum, inside and out.

He yanks you down with a strangled whimper, once, twice, driving his cock so deep you can feel it in your throat. _Fucking_ you with a desperation he doesn't normally show. You know it's there, it underlies everything he does, but never so blatantly.

Every nerve alight, every muscle aching, you lift your paw, setting it on his cheek to hold his gaze to yours. The message, you hope, is clear.

_Look at me._

You can't do much, weak as you are, but you can do this. Let him see you, open and trusting and vulnerable in his large hands. Brush away his tears, as he did yours. Give him everything you are, that he might realise the depth of your love.

Once again you soar, this time bringing him with you, this man, oh, _Heinz_. His cock throbs inside you, in time with your own heartbeat, and you give yourself over to him, growl for him, _come_ for him.

And he gives himself to you, fingers in your fur and eyes locked with yours as he shakes, silent, flooding your insides with his hot cum, more than you could ever have imagined. His every ragged breath, every twitch, inside and out, is _yours_. _He's_ yours. And you're _his_.

Paw slipping from his cheek, you give him a soft smile, flopping forward onto his chest. You're _exhausted_. All you want to do now is lie here, in his arms, and catch your breath.

He's the first one to move, curling around you slowly, like he's afraid you'll pull away. Not that you would. Or _could_, with the pleasant ache in your muscles. Swallowing, he presses his mouth to your hat. "You enjoyed that, right? I didn't just..."

Ha. You snort, shoulders shaking. Oh, this man. Oh, Heinz, of course you _enjoyed_ it. What's not to love about him? About this strange, amazing, relationship you've built with this strange, amazing man.

If it's _wrong_ to love your nemesis - and he's so much more than _just_ your nemesis, how can anyone else compare? - then you don't want to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Foolish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WUuR4E-BQA) by Rebecca Black, because I love that song so much.
> 
> Perryshmirtz server link in series description.


End file.
